The Chosen One of the Jedi
by J-Rae
Summary: A seductive romance with mystery and action. The way SW SHOULD have been (much better than it sounds)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the prologue. Please, read and review and tell others of my story. Remember, this is not the actual story. This is the prologue. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Prologue: In the Council chambers 18 years before the attack on Naboo (TPM) Sitting in the Council chambers was Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Yaddle, Yarael Poof, Depa Billiba and Adi-Gallia. Of the seven, only Yoda, Yaddle, Yarael and Mace were Council members. All seven Jedi were good friends of Sanyoa and Dralu Boshyni. Yoda and the others had agreed that the couple could hold their gathering in the Council's room. Yaddle, Dralu's previous master, had a small expression of worry plastered on her face. After another minute or two of waiting, Dralu and Sanyoa walked through the metal doors.  
  
Dralu was a good-sized 5'10" and his wife was a petite 5'1". Just by looking at Sanyoa, one could tell fear wasn't a word in her vocabulary. Though her small form would hint that she was weak, it was in fact the opposite. In hand-to-hand combat, the woman could challenge many Jedi Knights and a few Jedi Masters, though she wasn't a Jedi. Sanyoa's face almost always had an expression of bravery, vigor, and compassion. Her husband was very similar. Dralu was an extraordinary Jedi. He took the trials at age 21 and shortly after, became a Jedi Master at the age of 26. The only major mistake the Jedi had made was falling in love with a beautiful dancer a few months after he turned 24. Two years later, upon rising to the position of Jedi Master, he married the woman. Now he faced a new problem. Sanyoa had a dark secret. Her secret was that she was the daughter of Darth Sidious. In an effort to protect her father, Sanyoa never revealed that she was the daughter of a Sith. It wasn't very difficult to keep this a secret because Sidious and Sanyoa no longer spoke to each other due to her involvement with the Jedi. Sanyoa swore her husband to secrecy a year after their marriage and told him the secret of her family. Darth Sidious found out that his daughter had revealed who he was to her husband and began sending assassins after Dralu. Knowing the danger this put them in, the Council decided that Dralu Boshyni would not be able to take on a Padawan learner until the attacks ceased. Dralu had recently begun looking around the initiate classes to find a Padawan. The couple thought that they could take on whatever the Sith threw at them but they were wrong. When Sanyoa was 28, and Dralu 30, a problem occurred that they weren't prepared for. Even worse, this problem was a wonderful blessing. So Dralu made the most difficult decision he had ever made. Only Sanyoa knew his plan and that this meeting was not an actual discussion, but a chance to say good-bye. Sanyoa's usually smiling face carried a grim look as she and her expressionless husband greeted their friends.  
  
Standing up, Mace went to greet his best friends, saying, "Hello Dralu, hello Sanyoa, I hope all is well." Taking a quick glance at Sanyoa, Mace knew something had to be wrong. "I wish I could say that was true Mace, I really do." Mace frowned and sat back down. Sanyoa took a seat next to Yoda and Adi Gallia, her closest friends aside from Mace. Adi-Gallia, Depa Billaba, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki- Adi Mundi and Dralu had instantly formed a tight bond. The age differences did not hinder this.  
  
"A problem, have you?" Yoda asked. Glancing at each of the lovers, Yoda could already sense what was going to happen, but said nothing.  
  
"Yes Yoda, I'm afraid we do." Dralu sat next to Mace and Ki-Adi Mundi. Ki- Adi and Dralu had always been good friends, ever since his first few years as an initiate. Dralu felt Depa's concerned gaze and sent a comforting glance her way. Depa and Dralu had a strong connection. The two beings were kindred spirits. Dralu continued.  
  
"As you all know the Sith attacks have been getting worse and it is becoming more difficult to respond quickly enough with each assault. An even bigger problem has now presented itself." Dralu paused and stole a glance at Yaddle. Yaddle was looking at Sanyoa. The other small Council member had accepted Sanyoa and she had earned Yaddle's respect very quickly. Yaddle had come to love Sanyoa as much as she loved her former Padawan.  
  
Beside Yaddle sat Yarael Poof. Yarael looked questioningly at Dralu. Many nights Dralu and Yarael had talked about a variety of topics. For some reason, the personalities of the two had clicked right when Yaddle took Dralu as her Padawan learner and an instant bond had been formed. Then, simultaneously, Sanyoa and Dralu looked toward each other. Even though Sanyoa was Force-sensitive, she hadn't been trained. Sanyoa had a talent for many things regarding the mind but, aside from hand combat, she fell short of almost everything else.  
  
Sensing her husband's uneasiness, she sent him a private message. Would you like me to continue?   
  
Yes he replied telepathically.  
  
Sanyoa cleared her throat and began. "The problem, and blessing at the same time, is that I am pregnant." The others had a somewhat shocked expression on their faces. "I found this out a little less than a month ago. I am due to have my baby in seven months, possibly longer. After weeks of discussion, Dralu and I came to a conclusion"." Sanyoa paused and looked to her husband. You should tell them, Dralu. It's important that they know how you feel. My feelings in the matter aren't as important to the Jedi Order.   
  
Nodding, Dralu continued where his wife left off. "Our conclusion is that I must leave the Jedi Order. As reluctant I was to admit it has come to this, I know it has. My being here jeopardizes the Jedi even more. The Sith are concentrated on me right now, which could lead to disaster for the Jedi as a whole. Yet, more importantly, my child is at stake. I sense that he or she will be Force-sensitive and will make a great Jedi. Should the Sith realize I have a child they will try to capture him or her in hopes that he or she will join them. And I know that if we stay much longer the Sith will realize that Sanyoa is pregnant. After that there will be no escape. So we have come here to tell you that we leave in a week. We can't tell you where we are going or ever make contact with you. Sanyoa and I will start completely new lives with completely new identities we have already created. All I ask is that the Council does not add any indication that I have now joined 'The Lost Twenty', which would make it 'The Lost Twenty One'." Dralu saw the shocked expressions on his friends' faces, so he added some words of mild comfort. "I want you all to know something before you make any comments. I do this just as much for you as I do for Sanyoa, the baby, and myself." Silence was bestowed upon the room for five minutes. Finally, after two minutes of meditation and communication with the present Council members, Yoda spoke up.  
  
"Comply with your request the Council will. The 'Lost Twenty One' it will not become until taken your last breath you have. Yet know one thing you must." Dralu glanced at his old friend. Yoda's normally blank face had a soft expression plastered on it. Looking around the room, Dralu saw that all of his friends did, even Adi Galla. Adi Galla usually displayed little or no emotion.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Miss you, we all will," Yoda said, looking sad and a bit forlorn.  
  
Dralu stood and walked over to his friend. Yoda stood and Dralu bent down and hugged the old Jedi. Everyone in the room was surprised somewhat, except for Sanyoa. Dralu went back to his seat, trying his best to remain expressionless. A mist began to glaze over his eyes. Sanyoa knew her husband was having a difficult time, so she stood up and walked to the center of the room.  
  
"We have two simple requests. First of all, should we be killed before our child is grown and somehow, by the grace of the Force, the child runs into one of you, I ask that you take him or her in as your own. I ask that you raise the child, teach it the correct path, and be his or her parents in our absence." Sanyoa's piercing green eyes met with everyone else's eyes and they all nodded their heads in agreement. She looked to her husband for approval. His brown eyes smiled approvingly. Sanyoa then continued.  
  
"Secondly, we ask that should you ever come in contact with our son or daughter, that you will test him or her. I know I would be asking too much if I asked you to accept the child. But I do ask that the child be tested." Sanyoa knew that Yoda, being the head of the Council, could make the decision for the absent Council members. After a minute of conversing telepathically with the present Council members, Yoda looked to Sanyoa.  
  
"Agree with your request we do. Test the child we will if come into contact we do." Sanyoa and Dralu shared a small smile. Getting up, Dralu went over to Depa Billiba and talked to his former master. The next three hours were filled with mixed conversations, laughter, and the occasional frown at the thought of never seeing one another again. The normal stiffness that some Jedi had when appearing before the Council was non-existent. At the present time, no one cared that five of the nine beings present weren't Council members, but were sitting in the Council's chairs. Each person's soul had a battle raging inside. The battle was between joy and sorrow.  
  
One week later Sanyoa and Dralu were at a hidden hangar on the other side of Coruscant. All the necessary plans had been made. The word was out that Dralu was going on a dangerous mission that could take over a year and his wife was going on a vacation to keep her mind from worrying about her husband. The eight Jedi and the Force-sensitive woman knew that they would most likely never see each other again. Though many of the assembled Jedi weren't very emotional, everyone fought back the urge to let a tear or two trickle down. After the last good-bye was said and the 'May the Force be with you' blessing had been given by each individual, the two lovers set off for their new lives. Only in the safety of the cockpit did Sanyoa let the tears fall as her husband embraced her. Dralu knew he had to be strong and give Sanyoa support.  
  
"For the Jedi, for us, for our child," Sanyoa stated simply, finally looking into her husband's eyes.  
  
"For the Jedi, for us, for her," Dralu said, now confident their baby was a girl after sensing her presence through The Force.  
  
"For her," Sanyoa agreed.  
  
As the ship took off and flew into one of the traffic lanes that lead to outer space and the couple's new lives, the traffic control hailed them.  
  
"State who you are and why you're traveling." The hail was a common one, especially for an unmarked ship like theirs.  
  
Turning on their half of the comm, Dralu replied, "This is Pranu and Akbura Ustok. We are returning home from our vacation on Coruscant."  
  
"Where are you headed," came the monotone voice. 'Pranu' grasped his wife's hand and squeezed it lovingly to offer support.  
  
"Tattoine. We are headed home to Tattoine." 


	2. Kat: the mysterious beauty

Author's Note: This takes place during TPM. Eventually, it will go into AOTC, but for now, it won't. This begins when Qui-Gon, Obi-Won, and the rest of the ship and crew land on Tattoine. Instead of Obi-Wan staying with the ship, he went with Qui-Gon. Some new characters will be added and many of the words in the conversations will be changed as well. And a lot of things that weren't in the originals will be in this story. Also, it is assumed that Obi-Wan is 22. The characters in the original movie won't be described in detail since most or all of you have seen TPM and AOTC. This fan fiction is mine, please ask me before using it. Thanks! All of the original Star Wars people, places, ideas, etc. belong to George Lucas and I have made no money off of this fanfiction. Oh and Velvet, thanks for your review. I really appreciate it!  
  
18 years later, a young nine-year-old boy invites Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme, Jar-Jar, and R2D2 into his small home on Tattoine. Little does he know that this small event will change the future of many galaxies.  
  
Chapter One: "Mom, Kat, I'm home," Anakin said walking into his house. An 18-year-old female was sitting at the table, fixing part of the upcoming dinner. She pushed her just-above-shoulder length, brown hair behind her ears. Her natural butterscotch streaks glimmered in the light. Her name was Kat. She was of average height and had a slim stomach. Kat's hazel-green eyes had a calm shimmer to them. Kat was wearing a long, maroon skirt and a long sleeved, cream top. The outfit was somewhat form fitting and Kat made it look good. "Hey, Anakin," Kat said. Her fears melted away at the sight of the nine-year-old. She had been worried that Anakin wouldn't get home before the sandstorm started. "Who are your friends". She looked each one up and down and let her eyes linger a bit when she saw Obi-Wan. Anakin introduced each of them. "This is Jar Jar, Padme, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan." Shmi Skywalker walked in just in time to here the introductions. "Mom, these are my new friends. Can they stay for dinner? Please?" the boy asked. Padme smiled at him and Kat took note of this. Shmi glanced at Kat and sent her the question. Kat was the family's cook and all food-related questions went straight to her. The food had been plentiful that year and there was plenty to go around. Kat gave Shmi a nod. "All right Anakin." Shmi turned to Qui-Gon. "How long will your stay with us be?" she asked in a kind way. "Our ship broke down on the outskirts and we are trying to acquire the needed parts." The two left the room discussing the matter. Anakin walked over to Padme. "Come on, I want to show you the protocol droid I'm building for mom." The two left, followed by an interested Jar-Jar and Artoo. Obi-Won and Kat were left alone in the room. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He was a little nervous, though he didn't know why. "Would you like help preparing the dinner?" he asked Kat. She smiled at him. "Sure." The two sat down and began peeling some beans. "So what are you doing all the way out here?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Obi-Wan said, trying to fool her into thinking they lived close. "I mean, why would a Jedi be all the way on Tattoine? Which isn't even part of the Republic?" Obi-Wan was surprised but tried to hide it. "What do you mean Jedi?" "I can sense you are a Jedi. I don't know how. I can sort of feel something special about you. No use trying to hide it." Kat could sense a strong connection between this man and The Force. Obi-Wan could see there was no fooling Kat. "We are trying to get to Coruscant. One of our ship's parts is no longer working. It wouldn't be so difficult to obtain it if we had something other than Republic credits." "Yeah. No one around here wants those." "Is there a way to come by the part we need without using money?" "Only advice I can give you is gamble. If you have anything you can gamble with, do it. I might even be able to help you out." "How?" "Well, I can get you a rendezvous with some of the gamblers without having to go through their protectors." "How can you do this? How will you find them?" "They will find me. This is kind of embarrassing but many of them have asked me to become one of their 'servants'. I told them no of course." "Why would anyone want to be a servant?" "It would make enough money to free Shmi and Ani." Kat gave a shrug and continued peeling the goosta beans. Obi-Wan picked up one of the five- inch, lavender beans and pealed the unnecessary skin away, revealing ten huge beans. "How could one servant free another?" "Oh. Well," Kat realized that Obi-Wan didn't understand the kind of servant she meant. Kat began to blush a little and decided not to tell him. The last thing she needed was someone thinking she wanted the jobs that Sebulba, Sownikor, and the others had been offering her. Kat shivered when she thought of being their prostitute. Obi-Wan looked at her worriedly. "Are you sick?" He asked concerned. "No," Kat replied, smiling kindly. 'Not physically anyway' she thought to herself. "Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked, hearing her thoughts. "What?" "You said you weren't physically sick. What did you mean?" Kat tensed up when she realized her mistake. No one, except Anakin and Shmi, knew even a small portion of her true past. She wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Kat pretended to be confused. "How could you. That's not possible. I said that in my mind Obi-Wan. How could you have possibly heard that?" "Was it something you were thinking you would like to say to me?" "Yes, but how in the universe could you have heard me?" "Telepathy is a Jedi characteristic. I will talk to Qui-Gon about it later." Kat's heart pounded. She tried to think of some excuse to as why she could use telepathy but she could not think of one. Kat hoped that no one would discover what she had gone through in the past and what her heritage was. Obi-Wan decided to have a talk with Qui-Gon about it later, but what Kat had said bothered him. "What do you mean 'your not physically sick'? Are you mentally ill?" Kat almost laughed. "No, not by a long shot. I'm sick of the. well, offers I have been given." She waited, dreading his reply. "What kind of offers?" Obi-Wan asked, curious. Kat took a deep breath and looked down. "Offers to be a prostitute." She bit her lower lip, waiting for his reaction of disgust. Obi-Wan jerked back in disbelief. "What? Why have you been given such offers?" "Because of my form. People think that is all I am capable of being good at. Time after time I refuse, but they keep on asking". Kat's anger rose and she jumped out of her seat, banging her fist on the table. The beans bounced up it the metal bowl. "I have so much more to offer! So much more I can do. Yet no one cares. All those scoundrels think about is what you look like and how well you can." Kat trailed off, unable to finish. She brought her hands up to her face and resisted the urge to scream. Obi-Wan sensed Kat needed comfort. He got up and wrapped his strong arms around her gently. Kat turned around, dropped her hands, and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I should have controlled my temper. I just." she looked down in embarrassment. Obi-Wan took his right hand and tipped her face up toward him so that she would meet his gaze. Kat looked at him timidly. "Its perfectly normal, Kat. Don't worry about it. Let your anger flow through you and then release it. There is nothing else you can do." Kat smiled at him and Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat. He adored her smile. "Thank you Obi-Wan." "You're welcome," he said, giving her hand a gentle and warm squeeze. An hour later, the seven were eating dinner. A conversation about Ani's pod racing was the topic of discussion but Kat didn't pay attention to it. Her thoughts were focused on Obi-Wan and how he had heard her thoughts. And more importantly, how comforting his words and actions were. Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing and stole many glances at Kat during the meal. Qui-Gon eyed him suspiciously and made a note of it to talk to his Padawan after dinner. When Kat and Obi-Wan finally joined the conversation Ani and his mother were debating whether he could race in the Boonta Eve race. "Anakin," Shmi said, not wanting to risk her son's life. "Your mother's right," Qui-Gon said. He turned to Shmi. "Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?" "No." There was silence for a moment. "Mom, you said the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other," Anakin pointed out. "Ani, racing is dangerous," Kat added. "But I know you can do it. Shmi, please, I know you don't like seeing him race. I would do it for him, but I've never attempted it before. We all know Anakin can do it." Anakin smiled at Kat. If anyone could get Shmi to change her mind it was her. Not only was Shmi like a second mother to Kat, they were great friends as well. Often Shmi's mind had been changed due to Kat's opinion. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in any danger. We'll find some other way," Padme said. "No, there is no other way. I may not like it but he can help you." Shmi smiled affectionately at her son. "He was meant to help you." Anakin smiled back at his mother. Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. Both were deep in thought. Eventually, Qui- Gon nodded. "All right," he said. After dinner ended, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out onto the servants' balcony. The night air was warm. The two Jedi stood silent for a few minutes. Obi-Wan spoke first. "I think Kat has Jedi instincts. She was thinking something in her mind that was directed to me and I heard it. Kat was as surprised as I was. She also sensed I was a Jedi. As a matter of fact, didn't Anakin sense the same thing Kat did? Do you think it runs in their family?" "It can't run in their family because they aren't a blood family. Kat's parents died nine years ago, when she was nine. A month later she moved here with Shmi, but she isn't a slave. Though she is a part of their family now, it can't be something Anakin and Kat share by blood." "Then why do they both show Jedi traits? It is rare that two Jedi are found so close together at the same time." "I don't know. But I think we should observe them more carefully and see if Jedi traits become obvious." "Yes, Master." "Another thing, I see the way you two look at each other from time to time. Is there something you want to tell me?" "It is nothing, Master." Obi-Wan looked away, embarrassed. Qui-Gon eyed his padawan suspiciously. "It is something, Obi-Wan. Do you have feelings for Kat? Tell me the truth." Obi-Wan's nervousness and embarrassment melted as he used The Force to give him boldness. "Yes, I do." "You do know that Jedi's must not attach themselves to people and must not be possessive." "I know, Master. And I won't be, but the Jedi laws do not say we can't have feelings. I have feelings for Kat and there is no law against caring." "All right, just don't get attached or possessive." Obi-Wan was shocked. "You're not going to tell me I can't have feelings toward Kat?" "No, Obi-Wan. As long as you violate no Jedi laws, I will not stop your from caring for Kat." "Thank you, Master." "Your welcome. I do trust your judgment, my Padawan. One more matter we must discuss. Shmi and I talked and since Anakin will be in the race, Shmi knows Kat will want to come and see him race. She knows about the 'offers' Kat has been given, and I assume you know too." Obi-Wan nodded his head and had a look of dislike on his face. "I cannot believe those men, if that is the proper name for them, offered her such a job." "I agree, Obi-Won, but control your anger. Men on this planet are less likely to try and force this job upon Kat if a man accompanies her. Shmi asked me to see if you would accompany Kat to the Boonta Eve race. If she were to go somewhere, you would have to follow. I hope its fine with you that I told Shmi you would?" "Yes, Master. That is fine." "Good. It is getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. Go on and get some rest." "Good night, Master." "Good night." Obi-Wan retired for the night. His dreams consisted, not of the nightmares of death he had recently, but of him and Kat. Obi-Wan's dreamed of what life would be like if Kat were to leave with him and Qui-Gon. 


End file.
